


From Me, To You

by DawnLight20



Series: Haikyuu!! Ficlets!!! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLight20/pseuds/DawnLight20
Summary: Yamaguchi, for some reason, decided to accompany Yachi and her friends on their shopping trip. Yachi never thought it was a present for her.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! Ficlets!!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970800
Kudos: 10





	From Me, To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!!! This is my first yamayachi and I hope its as cute as I wanted it to be. Please enjoy!

Yachi was nervous. She had no reason to be, she knew that, but still, she was. After all, it wasn't every day that her crush would ask to tag along with her friends on their shopping trip. He had mentioned he wanted to buy a present for his cousin who was supposed to be visiting, but Yachi failed to see why he would ask for her opinion. Before she could ask that though, her friends, being the devils that they were, had happily agreed to it.

Now they were behind her, quietly giggling as they watched her try to hold a conversation with the other, getting easily distracted due to other matters.

To be honest, Yachi didn't know what to do. Even though they were discussing club matters, her attention strayed. Today she was noticing him even more, like how his shirt looked really good with his hair or how his lips looked so kissable or how his freckles-

Wait. She did not just think that. She did not-

Too busy scolding herself in her mind, Yachi failed to notice she had stopped walking or that her face was bright red or that Yamaguchi had stopped beside her and was staring at her with a concerned look on his face. When she did come out of her mind it was to see Yamaguchi standing very close to her, face set in a concerned frown, his hand resting on her shoulder.

At their close proximity, Yachi's face somehow became even redder and she took a few hurried steps back, desperately trying to calm her heart. She stuttered out an "I am fine.", as an answer to the unasked question and her friends, taking pity on her, distracted Yamaguchi while she took her time to calm down.

Eventually, their roaming brought them to a jewellery shop and it wasn't long before they were all cooing at the pieces they liked. Yachi looked up from admiring a pair of earrings to catch Yamaguchi staring at a necklace. She moved to his side to look at it better and found it to be very pretty. 

It was rather small in design, a star with two smaller stars on either side. Only the middle star had a small sapphire stone, rather small in size too. But Yachi could see its appeal. Because it was so small, it was perfect for casual use and the chain looked delicate but was probably rather strong, something the salesperson said just as the thought occurred to her.

By then both of Yachi's friends had moved over to them as well, and when they were asked about their opinion, it was rather positive. The price seemed a tad bit pricy, but Yamaguchi happily paid and so Yachi said nothing.

It took the girls several more minutes to make their choice but Yamaguchi, satisfied with his purchase, waited patiently for them. By the time they were done, it was late afternoon, the sun steadily disappearing.

Yamaguchi was quiet during the walk back, almost like he was getting nervous the closer they got to her house. Yachi found no reason for it and so dismissed it as her imagination. So it was quite a surprise to her when he suddenly stopped her at the corner of the street.

He looked nervous, staring at the ground instead of looking at her, his free hand clenched. Silence reigned for a minute, before he abruptly thrust the bag with the gift at her, sating, "Th-this is for you."

Yachi stared at him in confusion, clearly able to remember him mentioning that it was a gift for a cousin. Realizing she wouldn't take the gift without an explanation, Yamaguchi explained, "I kind of lied about the gift being for my cousin. My cousin is coming over but the gift was going to be for you from the first. I didn't know what kind of jewellery you liked and I was gonna drag Tsukki with me but then I heard your friends talking about your shopping trip and I kind of acted on the spot."

Yachi continued to stare between him and the bag, and she could see that the longer she went without saying anything, the more nervous he got. Finally, she decided to put him out of his misery and took the bag, asking, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

His answer stunned her. She could feel herself blushing and hoped the other wouldn't pick up on it. Considering he seemed to be blushing as well, Yachi figured she was safe for the moment. (She thought he looked cute like that.) The next few minutes seemed to pass in a daze. She remembers thanking him, Yamaguchi leaving rather fast, entering the house in a daze and walking into a wall. 

Her mother found her there, leaning on the wall, still in the outside clothes, staring at the bag in her hand. Her mother had been very amused by the entire thing and had simply sent her upstairs, ensuring she didn't bump into any more walls.

Telling someone seemed to have lessened the shock, but Yachi couldn't stop glancing at it. She never realized she was smiling the whole time. 

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

Yamaguchi ran the rest of the way home. He could feel his face burning and hoped he could pass it off as the cold air. When he got home, he called out a greeting towards his mother, then ran to his room. Inside, as expected, his best friend sat, a textbook open but abandoned in favour of the phone in his hand. Yamaguchi immediately knew it was the captain of Nekoma. No one else could make Tsukki smile like that.

Tsukki looked up when he came in, and waited with a blank look on his face as Yamaguchi tried to catch his breath. It didn't take that long but that small amount of time was enough to make Tsukki impatient. With a huge smile on his face, he sat down as Tsukki asked, "And?"

Yamaguchi's smile somehow grew even wider as he answered, " She took it! And she liked it!"

He had even thrown up his arms in joy, and, at Tsukki's pointed glance, he slowly brought down with a sheepish smile. Then he went into detail, describing everything that had happened. It had all gone according to plan, and it had been so smooth going that Yamaguchi himself was a bit weirded out. Since when did plans go so nicely?

By the time he was done, his face hurt from smiling so much and he was very thirsty. Tsukki handed him his water without being asked and without a word, changed the topic to their studies. Yamaguchi let him, for he knew Tsukki was pleased he was happy, even if he didn't put it into words. The soft smile that he tried to hide was evidence enough.

That night Yamaguchi went to sleep with a smile, impatient to see what the next day would bring.

The next day, lunchtime found Yachi red-faced as her friends cooed and squealed over the necklace.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: it took two of us and more than a week to come up with the story name because we couldn't think of anything related to gifts.
> 
> If you have any requests for me, feel free to knock me!
> 
> Instagram - dawn.light20 
> 
> Twitter - Dawnlight201 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it and have a good day/night!!!


End file.
